


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by Cleavxr



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brief mention of ponyboy n soda, Fingersucking, Hickies, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, but i love this ship so much, hoo boi, two bit has a wet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleavxr/pseuds/Cleavxr
Summary: Two-Bit has a wet dream and Dallas decided to stay the night. Oh boy.





	

Pale hands ran down his chest, taking careful measure to gently dig their nails in while going. He let out a soft whimper, almost pleading for them to touch him. Fingers circled around the button of his jeans, gently rubbing him through the fabric. His hips rolled towards the friction, and he could feel he was rock hard already. "Ya like this, don't ya?" A voice purred, amusement evident in the noise. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me already, Winston."   
He woke up, shooting from his bed and panting, gripping the soft sheets tightly. He shuddered slightly from pleasure, raking his teeth across his lip. "Fffffuck.." He muttered, reaching a hand towards his boxers. Yeah. Hard. Shit. Just as he was about to slide his hand into them to jerk off, an evident groan came from beside him, and he jumped a little. The figure in the bleak night turned, eyes fluttering open. "Mmm... Hey, Keith." A smooth voice purred, obviously tired. The York accent was prominient, and fuck. It was kinda hot. As he was lost in the gay thoughts, the same sexy noise chimed through. "Yo. Two-Bit. Keith. Mathews. Earth to Mickey fucker." Two-Bit snorted. "Dallas. What? Wait. How did you get in my room."  
The blonde jabbed a thumb at the window, snorting. "Quit leavin' that unlocked, dumbo."  
Two-Bit sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look who's talkin', Dally." The moonlight cascaded on Dallas Winston's face, illuminating his plump lips and amazing jawline. Soft freckles littered his face, and god it looked perfect. Could kiss him right then and there.  
"Why are you in here?" Two-Bit questioned, laying back down and looking at Dallas.   
"Got bored." Was his response. Plain and simple.   
"Why me though?" Yet another question.  
"Jesus, quit askin' so many damn questions and let me sleep." Dallas snorted, scooting further to Two-Bit. "Quit hogging the blanket, man."   
Two-Bit just scooted closer to Dallas, hoping and praying to god he wouldn't notice the obvious fUCKING BU LG E in his boxers. Remembering this, he turned, back towards the blonde. Dallas snorted. "Hey ya shithead. C'mere." Turning towards him, Two-Bit made a questioning hum in the back of his throat. Dallas grinned wryly, jabbing a finger at Two-Bit's boxers. "Want me to take care of that or not? Heard my name in your sleep."  
Face reddening, Two-Bit sputtered out a multitude of things before a soft "Yes" came out of his mouth. Dallas chuckled, snorting quietly before pushing his lips against the redhead's. Two-Bit kissed back, hand scrambling to grab at tufts of beautiful blonde. He tugged, causing the pale boy to groan and dig his teeth into Keith's lip gently and suck. Pulling away, the two males panted quietly as hands fumbled to pull boxers off. Soft whines and pants filled the air as skin slid against skin. And then footsteps echoed.  
Two-Bit's eyes widened, and Dallas shoved his index and middle finger in Two's mouth. He thrust into him hard and fast, biting down and sucking on his neck, leaving angry reddish-purple marks everywhere. Whines and whimpers escaped Two-Bit's mouth as he struggled to stay quiet, sucking on Dallas' fingers. Fuck it felt so good. Fuck. Dallas groaned out Two-Bit's name, and that sent the two over the edge as they both came, groaning each other's names.  
"Fuck.. Fuck me." Two-Bit panted, wiping a string of drool away from his mouth. Dallas grinned. "Mm.. So. Ya wanna like. Be a thing now?"  
"Yeah I do. Fuck. Jesus that was nice."

 

Extended:

"Whoa Two-Bit. Did you get some last night?" Sodapop asked, wheezing. Two-Bit adjusted his jacket, coughing nervously. "Yeah. They're a wild one." Dallas snorted in the background as Pony made gagging noises.


End file.
